Hetalia Time with Margaret and Roxy
by pontiac1968
Summary: When numerous nations from the anime Hetalia pop out of Margaret Osborne and Roxy-Ann Arsenault's computer, at first the were started, but then came to get use to the counties living in the Canadian home... but the question remains, how will the counties get back home? join us in the wild adventure of Margaret and Roxy's life living with nations... rated for some mild language...


Hey everybody! so it's finally up, the first chapter of Hetalia Time with Margaret and Roxy!

please enjoy! read, review, and fave! 3 have fun! just no mean comment please, thank you!

HERO ON!

I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT TOLERATE FLAMES! SO IF YOUR GONNA HATE, GO TELL IT TO YOUR BLOG! YOU WILL BE BLOCKED! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

Roxy's POV

"This is war and you're wearing a cape!" America, England, Margaret and I yelled simultaneously.

"It's a cloak, no?" France asked. The screen faded to black and related videos preview pictures popped up. I pressed the escape button and Margaret scrolled down the screen looking at the related videos. If you haven't figured it out yet, my best friend and I have been watching Hetalia clips on YouTube all day.

"Ooh, ooh! Pick that one! Pick that one!" I pointed at a video of the Hetalia: Axis Powers theme bouncing up and down in my seat exactly.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Margaret urged me as she clicked on the video.

"Kay!"

Once the page had loaded and ad popped up.

'LOVE HETALIA? DOWNLOAD ALL THE EPISODES FROM AXIS POWERS TO A BEAUTIFUL WORLD (dub) AND READ THE MANGA FOR FREE! - Click here'

Said the ad. Margaret and I looked at each other, and with a quick nod, Margaret clicked on the ad. It then showed the Axis, Allies, plus Romano and Canada walking towards us. They were almost at the screen when it went black.

"What the hell!" We yelled. Pouting, I look a large bite out of my scone that I had made this morning. Suddenly the screen went bright white, and we shielded our eyes and almost fell out of our chairs. When we uncovered our eyes, to our complete shock, before us stood the same group of handsome countries that were once matching towards us just seconds ago. Panicking, and before they see us, we jumped behind the couch.

"How the hell did they get here?" I whispered to Margaret panicked.

"I don't know... we clicked on the ad, then the computer had a hissy fit, and then they appeared," she whispered back.

"Dudes, how'd we get here?" We heard America ask.

"What, am I suppose to know all the answers?" England asked. "Aren't you the 'hero'?"

"Well yeah, but I don't know where we are or how we got here!"

We listened to the countries bicker back and forth from our hiding spot. Cautiously, we peaked over the top of the couch curiously. France and England we arguing so much I was very sure they were gonna break out into a fist fight. Italy has his eyes closed like normal while talking with Japan, a serious Germany was arguing with a pissed off Romano, and America was chatting with Russia and China. All the while, Canada was being ignored like usual and... Looking straight at us. My timid mode clicked in and I ducked down until my eyes were level with the top of the couch.

"Rox-ann, stop that, it's just Canada," Margaret said giving me the WTF face.

"Sorry Meggie, I just don't know how to deal situations like this," I said quietly.

"Stop acting like Crona, it's just the Hetalia guys."

"I know, I know... but, it's the Hetalia guys... anime characters..."

"H-hello," we look up to see Canada smiling down at us with Kumojiro in his arms, his cute little curl bouncing.

"Hello" we say simultaneously.

_(A/N: [YOU CAN SKIP THIS IF YOU WANT!] I think I should take this moment to explain something to you. Margaret is my very bestest friend in the whole world, and we share a lot of the same traits so some people call us twins, or at least sisters. The only differences between us are eye color, current hair color, and I have very prominent freckles. Margaret has blue eyes that change color (depending on her mood) while mine are brown, and she has her natural long brown hair, while mine is the same, but I cut it just passed my shoulders and died it red. Other then those little things we are quite similar.)_

"H-hi, I'm C-Canada, but I think you already k-know that, I'm r-really glad you n-noticed me," he said in his adorable soft voice. "W-what are your n-names?"

"Well, I'm Margaret," she said nonchalantly.

"A-and I'm Roxy," I added just as quietly as Canada, but with a small cute smile.

"I-it's nice to m-meet you Margaret, and you t-too Roxy," Canada smiled. Kawaii! He extended his hand to us still smiling. "You can come out from behind to couch now, there's nothing to be scared of."

I reached up my shaking hand and placed it on his. He wrapped his warm fingers around shaking palm and gently pulled me up helped me over the top of the couch. Huh, they weren't kidding when they said he was really strong. As I sat down on the couch, Margaret jumped over and plopped down next to me while Mattie poked France in the back. France stopped arguing Britain and turned to face his son.

"Oui?*" he asked.

"J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait pouvoir nous aider,**" Mattie said to him in French.

"Oh vraiment?***"

"Oui."

They carried on with their conversation while Margaret and I just sat there whishing we knew what they were saying. Margaret caught onto a lot more words than I did because she used to live in Quebec. When they finished their conversation, France turned back to the rest of the group, clapped his hands and cleared his throat. Germany, Canada, Japan, and Britain were the only ones to pay attention, everyone else continued talking. Cue Germany yell.

"Everybody shut up! France has somezhing he vants to say!" Germany boomed. Instant silence.

"Merci, alright, so Canada 'as informed me zhat zhose beautiful young ladies behind me can 'elp us," France cooed. All eyes fell on us, it was just a little uncomfortable. "Zhe red-'ead with zhe adorable pigtail braids and zhe American flag bandana is Roxy, and zhe brunette with zhe green bandana is Margaret," He explained. Not really knowing what to do, Margaret and I just nodded.

"Cool!" America yelled, landing next to me on the couch. "Nice bandana, dudette," he smiled slinging his arm around my shoulders. A blush exploded on my cheeks, this is a first for me, no guy would be caught dead with their arm around me. "Name's America, or Alfred F. Jones, but you can call me Alfred, Al, or Hero!" Al laughed his signature laugh, and simply nodded that stupid blush still prominent. France pulled both Margaret and I off the couch and into his arms.

"And I France, or Francis Bonnefey, but you two may call me whatever your little 'eart desires," he said with a pervy smile.

"Nein!" "That's not how you treat a lady, you frog!" "Kol, kol, kol, kol, kol..." Germany, England and Russia yelled all at once.

Germany pulled France back and away from us, Russia pulled Margaret towards himself, and England pulled me into his chest protectively. My blush got just a little brighter. While Germany scolded France for being improper, England let go of me, and Russia did the same to Margaret.

"Sorry 'bout that, love. I'm England, but you can call me Arthur if you want," He said kissing my hand. Argh! Stupid blush! I turned my head to hide it only to see a small blush forming on Margaret's cheeks after being held protectively also.

"You can call me Ivan or Russia, da?" Russia said smiling at Margaret. Once Germany had finished scolding France, he looked over to us.

"I'm Germany, a pleasure," he said, Margaret and I giggled a little.

"Ciao bellas!" a cheery voice said from behind us, causing Margaret to jump a little. We turned around to see the bubbly North Italy, his cute curl bouncing. "I'm-a Feliciano! But I'm-a known as-a North Italy!" he chimed. He ran between us and latched onto his older brother, who looked displeased with the sudden hug attack.

"Fratello, let-a me go!" he yelled.

"Bellas, this is-a my big brother Romano! You can-a call him Lovino!" Italy sang as Romano wiggled out of his grasp. Once free from his grasp, Romano pushed Italy off of him.

"Ciao," was all he said to us before slamming his butt down on the couch, opposite from America. Margaret and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Nee how!" China popped up beside us. "I'm China, aru. Although I do go by Yao," he said with a smile. Japan stood next to him.

"Konnichiwa Margaret-san and Roxy-san," he said with a formal bow, "I am Japan."

"Konnichiwa Japan-san," I said copying his bow.

"Konnichiwa Nihon-san," Margaret said with the same bow.

Japan stared at us shocked for a moment. The moment passed. America snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. That stupid blush that had finally faded had come back with reinforcements.

"Hey, so dudette, like France said, you can help us out, right?" He asked his chin on my shoulder. I nodded and his head shot up off my shoulder, his arms still around my pump waist. "Awesome!" He exclaims. "So, first question, where are we?"

"Well, you're in the town of Creston, the Province of British Columbia, in the country of Canada" I explained wiggling out of his iron grasp. Right now I feel like a really flustered teddy bear. Upon mentioning his home country, Canada lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I knew there was something I liked about this place," he said, grinning ear to ear.

After I finally escaped America's strong arms, Margaret and I plopped down on the couch and explained everything we knew about how we got there and answering their questions.

~time skip of some long about of time~

Unfortunately, after so many hours of talking and thinking, none of us could figure out how the nations got here exactly or how they were gonna get back. Margaret and I learned that the boys weren't their age they are in the anime, they were like out age, 15+. China and Germany being the eldest (18-19), and America, Canada, Russia and the Italy twins the youngest (15-16) and everyone else in between.

Just as Margaret checked the time, some stomachs rumbled, yup, time for dinner. As expected North Italy yelled suggesting we have pasta for dinner and indeed we did. We also had my scones as appetizers/ side dishes, which I received a hug from England for, apparently he likes my scones.

After dinner and watching the new episode of Big Bang Theory, we get ready for bed. For some unknown reason, it was decided that everyone (including Margaret who has her own room) was sleeping in my room that night. So Margaret and I grabbed our pajamas and changed in the bathroom. Margaret was wearing her button up purple top with matching pants, while I wore my normal daisy duke green shorts with matching spaghetti strap tank top. It may seem weird to be wearing this with lots of boys around but, I'm way to warm for pj pants, and I wear these in winter too, it doesn't bother me.

Anyways, Margaret and I share my bed, France, to keep him doing anything extremely weird while we were sleeping, was shoved into my closet and everyone else slept on the floor with some blankets and pillows. I plugged in my IPod to my speakers and started playing my music, I can't sleep or well do anything without my music it keeps me focused, I snuggled up with my Jack Frost sweater and everyone was asleep in no time.

* * *

French Translations!

*: Yes

**: I found someone who might be able to help us

***: Oh really?


End file.
